Talk:Dosu Kinuta
14!?! Dosu Hardly Looks 14, He Looks About in between 16 and 22! are you Sure of the Age?? --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 06:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Cited from the First Databook, page 83. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 13, 2009 @ 06:18 (UTC) i know everybody is younger than they look (Execpt Tsunade :D) but dosu Looks Extremely Older than most Genin.... --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 06:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) --Actually, the Sound Four are all 14 too. Kimimaro is 15. --Look at Temari, she is 15-16 in Part I but she looks like the other Genin. But in Part II when the Konoha 11 turn 15-16, they look much older than Temari did in Part I when she was their age. Do ALL of the Sound Ninja look older then they actually are? o_0 --Money Maker' File:Kakuzu.gif 21:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) back soo.. since its not described here, what is the thing on his backk??-- (talk) 07:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Who knows? its just a mystery.--Shinobi Master (talk) 15:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't believe such muppets like you lads are editin' in a wiki. It's FUR. You blind? An' if this is a mystery, then what do we call HIS FACE? X29 16:01 September 9 2011. :Actually, I believe it's been called a raincoat before. I don't think it's ever explicitly stated, but I do think it's "a given" in Asian culture where straw raincoats were once common. (talk) 13:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Whatever mate. Looks like fur to me. X29 December 26 17:07 2011. Name Wouldn't his name be Kinuta Dosu when romanized, as per Japanese order: surname, then given name, like Uchiha Itachi. Same goes for his teammates Zaku and Kin. Yatanogarasu 10:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dosu, Zaku, and Kin are exceptions, like Lee and Guy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi = given name + surname (European order). But Rock Lee and Might Guy = surname + given name (Japanese order). Right? Bogobor (talk) 20:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Genin ? I don't remember... Is he a genin? --Sharingan91 (talk) 21:44, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well, they did participate in the Chūnin Exams, suggesting they are genin, but the databook listed then with no ranks, so it's entirely possible that them being genin was just a disguise (like Kegon and Yōrō from the anime).--Omojuze (talk) 21:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Ok, thank you ^_^ . --Sharingan91 (talk) 21:52, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: No problem. For the future, if there's a question, I'd suggest going here first, we do promote it on the main page :)--Omojuze (talk) 22:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Misumi, Yoroi, and Kabuto aren't given ranks either yet are still listed as genin in their infoboxes. Inconsistency abounds. ::::Seeing as they participate in the Chunin Exams and would therefore, in some official capacity, need to be genin, I think calling them genin is appropriate. ''~SnapperT '' 06:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC)